Offline Mining Guide (MH2)
Offline Mining Guide for Monster Hunter 2 Creator: Artemis Paradox This guide is about mining offline in the game Monster Hunter 2. I'll display the chance of getting a certain ore with %, and also a rating from Very rare - Common. Please note: Having 40% chance of getting an iron ore at a mining spot doesn't mean you'll get 4 iron ores after 10 mines. You could even get 7, while also none at all! So safe your complaints about this for someone else! Also I want to make 1 thing clear beforehand, do "NOT" edit any content in this page if you don't have MH2 yourself. Editing spelling and grammar is always welcome though. Table Of Contents * About Mining. * List of ores. * Mines in every hunting area. =About Mining.= * This section is general, it's for any Monster Hunter game. Mining is going with your pickaxe to a mining spot in one of the hunting areas (for example: tower), and so obtaining various kinds of stones that are used for armor creation/upgrading and weapon creation/upgrading. You can mine in any hunting area, a mining spot can be easily recognised by a huge crack in a stone/wall. If you got a pickaxe with you the red X will vanish if you're standing at a mining point. So you use a Pickaxe to mine ores, these pickaxes can be made by combining items and can also be bought from the merchants in the village. (in this case a felyne merchant) =List of Ores (offline)= * Currently a test section. Sections and information will be edited in the future. * Though the game is in Japanese, I thought I'd use the English in Game Descriptions just to make it complete. English/Japanese Writings Because the game is entirely in Japanese I thought this might be a nice addition to my guide. I hope the owners of this wiki don't mind me using Japanese writings. Ore details =Mines in every hunting area= Here a list of mines per mining spot per area will come. Under construction. Jungle (2nd) Area 1 Max mines: 8 * Stone 32% * Iron Ore 40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Whetstone 10% Area 3 Max mines: 8 * Stone 32% * Iron Ore 40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Whetstone 10% Area 4 Max mines: 5 * Whetstone 32 * Sunshine Ore/Ice Crystal (night)40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Machalite Ore 10% Area 7 #Max mines (Path to area 6): 6 #Max mines (Left of entrance to area 5): 10 Near path to area 6; * Whetstone 32% * Sunshine Ore/Ice Crystal (night) 40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Machalite ore 10% Left of entrance to area 5 * Stone 32% * Iron Ore 40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Whetstone 10% Area 8 Max mines: 8 * Whetstone 32% * Sunshine Ore/Ice Crystal (night) 40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Machalite Ore 10% Area 9 Max mines: 10 * Stone 32% * Iron Ore 40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Whetstone 10% Desert (2nd) Area only available during Green and Blue season! Area 3 #Max mines: 8 #Location: Left bottom of the area. * Stone 32% * Iron Ore 40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Whetstone 10% Area 4 # Mining spots: 3 # Max mines: 6 (on each spot) On the right before the entrance to area 6 * Stone 32% * Iron Ore 40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Whetstone 10% Bottom of area (left half of the map) * Whetstone 32% * Sunshine Ore/Ice Crystal 40% * Earth Crystal 18% * Machalite Ore 10% Mining spot opposing the entrance to area 2 * Whetstone 34% * Stone 64% * Rusted LRG stone (hammer rust) 1% * Rusted rod stone (Lance rust) 1% Area 6 # Mining Spots: 1 # Max mines: 6 Area 10 # Mining Spots:1 # Max mines: 5 Swamp (2nd) Area 3 Area 7 Area 9 Snowy Mountains Area 2 Area 3 Area 4 Area 5 Area 6 Area 8 Volcano (2nd) * Total Mining Spots: 13 Area 1 # Mining spots: 1 Area 2 # Mining spots: 2 Area 3 # Mining spots: 1 Area 4 # Mining spots: 2 Area 5 # Mining spots: 2 Area 6 # Mining spots: 2 Area 8 # Mining spots: 3 Tower * The tower has 2 different versions. 1 of it has stairways that lead up to the top of the tower, the other only goes to about 3/4th of the tower. Tower 1 here is the one that goes to the top and tower 2 is the one that doesn't. I'll check the area number during the next quest I do in the tower. Following area number info isn't the definitive. Tower 1 # Areas: 9 (excluding base camp). # Total mining spots: 4. Area 1 # Mining Spots: 2. # Max mines: 6 (both) Area 4 # Mining spots: 1 Area 5 # Mining Spots: 1 Tower 2 # Areas: 7 or 8 (exluding base camp). # Total Mining Spots: 4 Area 1 # Mining Spots: 2 Area 4 # Mining Spots: 1 Area 5 # Mining Spots: 1. Note: Anyone who knows the exact number of areas and mining spots in the 2 different tower areas please go ahead and provide the information here. Even if you only have mhf2! Forest and Hills * Total Mining Spots: 3 Area 5 # Mining Spots: 1 Area 6 # Mining Spots: 1 Area 11 # Mining Spots: 1 Artemis Paradox 10:33, 25 October 2008 (UTC)